


Descendo

by Palebluedot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gryffindor!Cas, Hogwarts!au, Hufflepuff!Dean, M/M, STUDENTS OUT OF BED STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDORS, this is how they'd be Sorted and I will accept no substitutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes a less-than-authorized trip across the castle in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendo

“ _Lumos_ ,” Castiel hisses, and the tip of his wand glows softly in the dark of his dormitory. He quickly cups the faint light with his hand, so as not to wake his roommates, and starts his slow, careful trek across the dormitory. He's snuck out enough times to know which way to go so as not to crash into anything (he'll never forget the time he tripped over his shoes and knocked the wardrobe over, waking everybody in Gryffindor Tower), so he makes it out the door and down the stairs without incident.

From there, he feels his way along the wall of the common room, his hand backlit red by wandlight, until he comes to the Fat Lady's portrait. He lightly presses his ear to the back of the canvas, and hears the faint rumble of snoring.

Perfect.

He gently pushes the painting open, and climbs out into the corridor – quietly, quietly. If she wakes up, she is unlikely to let the incident slide, especially with Castiel's less-than-honorable track record. Fortunately, she stays sound asleep, even after Castiel loses his grip on her portrait and sends her swinging back to the wall with a _thump_. Smiling slightly at his good luck, he continues on his way. Now, it was time for the tricky part – actually getting where he intends to go.

After several long, adrenaline-fueled minutes of fumbling his way through ever-changing corridors and staircases, and one all-too-close confrontation with Headmaster Singer out on a night patrol, Castiel _finally_ finds himself in the kitchen corridor.

He wastes no time in locating the stack of barrels in the corner, and, squinting slightly in the limited light, counts out the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row. After double-checking that he has, in fact, selected the proper barrel, he approaches it and raps it with his knuckle, twice slowly, then three times in quick succession. With a small _click_ , the lid pops open, revealing the tunnel behind it.

Stowing his wand in his robes, Castiel pulls himself up, and starts crawling. He remembers how when he was a first year, he'd had to get a boost to even make it inside. However, considering who held out his hand to help Castiel up, it is a fond memory. Now that he's a fifth year, the passageway is a little cramped, but Castiel doesn't mind. It's a small price to pay for what lies ahead.

Before too long, he's on the other side, and sliding out into a plush, homey common room, filled with cozy, honey-colored armchairs, and plants of all sorts hanging on the walls. Castiel gingerly closes the round, wooden door behind him, and proceeds to its twin across the room.

After one more short crawl, he finds himself in one of his favorite places in the world – the Hufflepuff boys' dormitory. Everyone there is asleep – save one boy curled up in bed, patchwork quilt tucked under his chin, reading an old, fox-edged Vonnegut novel by dim wandlight.

Castiel feels his whole being relax. “Hello, Dean,”

“ _Jesus!_ ” Dean sits bolt upright, book falling to the floor, and nearly tumbling after it himself. “Cas, man, you scared the shit outta me – what're you doin' here?” he whispers, a bright grin nearly threatening to split his face in two.

By way of answering, Castiel all but materializes at Dean's bedside, throws back the covers, and makes himself right at home next to Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, but quickly scootches over to accommodate him, tucking the blankets back in around them both. “Y'know, one of these days, you're gonna get caught, and I won't be able to save your ass from detention with Raphael.”

“I am well aware of the consequences for leaving one's dormitory.” Castiel says, stifling a yawn. “But I dislike sleeping without you.” With that, Castiel secures an arm around Dean's waist, and buries his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling gently, breath hot on Dean's skin.

Chest flooding with warmth, Dean laces their fingers together and kisses the back of Castiel's hand before extinguishing his wand and settling back into the pillows. “Yeah, I missed you, too, you dumbass,” he murmurs, pulling Cas a little tighter into his side. “G'night, angel.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”


End file.
